Bitter cold
by tmnt224
Summary: Raphael doesn't feel wanted, he runs away and gets captured. What will happen? I'm not good at writing summary's Lol Has been discontinued for now!. Sorry everybody!.


YAY! I'm past my writers block! I want to thank my friend colonelduckie for the help with this story!

I hope you enjoy this!

If you could please review it would mean a lot to me!

* * *

"Come on guys, I got permission to stay at my grandmother's cabin for a few days, she won't be there. So I need you guys to come, Please!.

April begged and smiled.

"I do not know, it might be dangerous" Master splinter said rubbing his chin thinking about what she had said.

"Come on, Please" all the turtles said with puppy eyes looking up at their Sensei.

Master splinter considered this for a momment before saying "Yes alright, we can go".

"Yes" Leo said smiling and put his arms in the air.

"Alright!" Donnie said as he stared at April.

"Bookasha!" Mikey said with his blue eyes shinning then he did a little dance.

"Oh ya" Raph said as he jumped in the air and did a fist pump.

"When are we leaving?" Master spilinter asked April with his hands behind his back.

"Well, as soon as we can" she told him with a smile.

"Pack your things my sons, we are leaving" sensei turned to them.

The boys ran off to their rooms to pack their things.

A few minutes later they returned with bags packed so full the zippers almost wouldn't work.

"Come on my sons" he said waving them out the door.

...

The cabin...

They turned the ShellRaiser down a bumpy gravel road corvered with snow all along the sides of the road were trees.

The snow covered evergreen trees were so beautiful when the sun light hit them, they sparkled like little diamonds.

Leo's mouth was open when he asked April "Wow, this is your Grandmother's house?" he was staring out the window with his blue eyes shining.

She laughed a little bit "yes" she said

They came to a stop when they reached the cabin.

April stepped out of the ShellRaiser and landed softly in the snow, she started walking away from the door so the others could get out.

Master splinter was soon to follow, he stepped lightly out the door and into the cold snow.

He turned back to the ShellRaiser to wave his sons out "Come my sons" he called to them then walked over to April.

"Comin" Raph mumbled with a scowl on his face as he climbled out and landed hard into the cold soft snow.

"I hate snow, it's to..to...cold" he said then walked over to Sensei and waited for the other boys.

"Coming father" Leo said as he followed behind Raph, he stopped at the door to look around.

"Wow this is so beautiful!" he thought as he looked at the quite cabin surrounded by snow covererd trees.

He slowly stepping into the snow and looking up into the sky, a flake of snow landed softly on his face.

It was like a kiss from an angel.

He slowly walked over to Sensei,April and Raph then waited for his little brother Mikey to come.

"Alright dudes I'm coming.." Mikey said as he jumped out the door and landed in the snow.

"I know what we can do while we're here!, a snowball fight!" he said as he picked up a snow ball and tossed it towards Raph.

It hit him in the face and slowly slid off.

"MIKEY! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Raph yelled as he grabbed a bunch of snow and formed it into a ball.

"Alright Mikey, you wanted a snowball fight...well you got one!" he said as he ran towards Mikey.

"Ahhh" Mikey yelled as he jumped behind a tree and picked up more snow to form into a ball.

Raph and Mikey were chasing each other around throwing snow.

"Donatello, come now" sensei called to his son that was still in the ShellRaiser.

Donnie looked ou the door way, then stepped into the snow "Wow, the snow here is quite deep." Donnie said as he looked at his brothers playing in the snow, then he made his way to Sensei's side.

"My sons, we must not play in the snow yet. You need to dress warmly first, I do not want you two to get sick" sensei called to Mikey and Raph.

"Yes sensei.." they both said as they walked towards Master Splinter.

Once they were near Master splinter they headed for the cabin.

Every step they took the snow crunched beneath them.

It was snowing harder now, the big fat flakes fell all around them. Making Mikey squee with delight and jump around trying to catch them all.

They walked through the deep snow then they stepped onto the porch and reached for the front door.

"Here, I need to unlock the door" April said as she fiddled for the keys, snow fell off her bright orange hair and onto the porch.

She dropped them.

"Here let me get it!" Donnie said as he pushed through everyone almost knocking them into the snow to get to the keys.

"Here you go" he said as he handed her the keys, he flashed her his missing tooth smile.

"Thanks Donnie." she said as she unlocked the door then pushed the door open.

She walked in her shoes making a thud soud with every step.

Master splinter followed her inside the cold cabin.

"You're a show off." Raph mumbled to Donnie, his eyes narrowed.

He pushed past Donnie as he went into the cabin.

He followed Raph into the cabin "I am not a show off!" he said frowning.

"Uh huh, whatever" Raph said as he walked over to April.

Leo was next to come in the cabin.

"Wow, this place is really nice for a cabin" he commented as he looked around at the inside of the cabin.

There was a oak wood table in the conner of the room with chairs around it.

A little ways from the table was the doorway to the kitchen, inside the kitchen was a white electric stove, a white frige and in between them was a sink the cabinets on it were wood.

Out of the kitchen was a couch next to a small Christmas tree.

there's a window above the couch with blue curtains tied off to the side.

A little ways from the couch is the ladder to the upstairs.

Drapped down from the walls around the ladder is cedar garland.

The walls of the cabin were beautiful white cedar.

"Wow April, this place is Beautiful!" Leo told her as he scanned the room.

"Yeah, my grandma has not been here for a while, I'm surprised it still looks this good" she told him as she looked around at the cabin.

"This is wonderful April, thank you for asking us to come!" Master splinter told her.

"I'm glad you guys came, I didn't want to go with my aunt" she said to him.

She walked over and turned the lights on, making the place even more beautiful.

The hard wood floors were shinning from the lights.

The place looked wonderful and peaceful.

Raph's POV...

"Ya, this place looks great, but this needs to be moved over here" Raph said as he grabbed a lamp, it slipped from his hands fell to the floor and broke.

April put her hand across her mouth "Raph! that was a expensive lamp!" she snapped at him then started to walk towards the kitchen to get a broom.

"sorry, I was just tryin ta help" I told her as I looked at the now broken lamp on the floor.

"Yeah well, stop trying to help!" she turned and hissed at me.

I sighed and walked over to see what Donnie was doing. He was sitting at the table with stuff all over.

"Hey DOnnie, what are ya doin?" I asked him trying to see what was in his hands.

"Oh, just working on the T-phone" he told me as he reached for a tool that was on the table.

"Here I'll get it" I leaned over and accidentally knocked the T-phone out of his hands.

"NO!" Donnie scrambled to grab it, but it had already hit the floor.

I looked down at the phone now in pieces on the floor.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I-"

"RAPH DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME TO MAKE!" he yelled at me then turned away from me.

"I said I was sorry" I said as I walked towards the door. I grabbed my coat on the way out.

"Seems like today just ain't my day" I thought to myself as I stepped out into the cold snow.

I saw Leo in his blue coat trainning.

"Hey Leo" I made my way over to him, the snow crouching under my numb feet.

Leo looked up from trainning.

"Hey Raph, what's up?" he asked me as I got closer to him.

"Nothin, do ya mind if I train with ya?" I asked him as a fat flake of snow hit my face, I batted it away.

"No I don't mind" he told me then went back to trainning.

"Wanna practice together?" I asked him as I pulled my Sai from my belt.

"Sure" he said as he turned towards me with his twin Katana blades.

I charged him, my Sai hit his Katana.

I pushed down hard on his Katana blades and they snapped off and fell into the snow.

He stared at his broken weapons, shock covered his face.

"My Katana...YOU BROKE MY KATANA!" He looked up from the snow and yelled in my face.

"Leo, I didn't mean to I-"

"I don't care! all you ever do is break stuff and hurt people, I wish you weren't my brother!. I wish you would leave and never come back!" he yelled at me, his voice echoing.

I stared at him in shock of what he just said.

"I said I was sorry!" I turned and ran back to the cabin.

I reached for the door and turned the handle then walked in.

I closed the door and headed for the kitchen needing to talk to someone.

unfortunately that someone was Mikey, he was cooking something.

"Hey Mikey" I said without any emotion in it as I came into the kichen.

"Hey Raph, can you watch the food while I go to grab something out of the Shell-Raiser?" he asked me with blue puppy eyes.

I sighed "Sure Mikey, just hurry up I ain't no cook" I walked over to the stove.

He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat then headed out the door.

I was watching the food when I heard someone fall.

I ran into the living room and saw Donnie getting up from the floor.

"Hey you alright?" I asked him in panic and fear of him being hurt.

"Ya I'm fine!" he snapped up at me as he pushed himself up from the floor.

I sighed as I walked back to the kitchen, only to find the food on fire.

"OH NO!" I ran over to the food and started fanning the fire trying to put it out.

That only made the flames grow.

"OK what do I do!?" I ran over to the sink and got some water then threw it on the fire.  
It went out, but the water has ruined the food.

I heard the door open and close then foot steps coming towards me.

"Hey Raph I-" Mikey walked in and looked at his burnt food.

he came toward me, his fists balled "What did you do!" he asked in a rare rage

"I went to help Donnie and then I came back to find the food on fire" I explained to him.

"I didn't burn everything" I told him as I held my hands up.

"GET OUT!" he snarled and pointed to the door.

I looked at him for a moment then turned and walked out.

I headed up the stairs to where April had showed me where my room was.

I walked through the door and sat on the old bed.

"I can't do anything right!" I told myself crying, I buried my head into the blankets.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking before I heard Master Splinter call.

"Raphael, dinner's ready".

"Leo's right, I know what I have ta do" I said as I got up off my bed and headed over to the desk in my room.

I grabbed a paper and pencil that was laying there.

then started writing.

"You were right Leo, all I ever do is hurt people and break stuff. So I'm leaving and I'm not coming back.  
Don't come looking for me.-Raph"

I signed my name at the bottom of the paper then I put it on the desk along with my Mask and Knee/arm pads.

"Goodbye ya guys" I said as I climbed out the window and landed on the roof.

Then I jumped down and landed in the cold bitter snow.

I headed into the snow covered woods, it was starting to get dark and the wind was picking up.

The snow kept blowing in my face, I shrived from the cold wind and heavy snow.

"Brr, I gotta keep going" I said as I rubbed my hands against my arms and took another step in the cold harsh snow.

With every step I took, I was getting more cold and teird.

The snow and wind kept hitting my face making me shiver violently.

It was dark now and very hard to see "Where ttthe heck amm III" I shook from the cold.

I took another step before I busted through the brush and out near a road.

"Whaaat?" I asked myself as I looked around in the dark trying to find where I'm at.

All at once some bright lights came from around a conner and blinded me.

I shielded my eyes from the light and stumbled backward.

"Hey what the heck is 'dat Jonny?" Jonny asked looking at the thing that was in his headlights.

"I donno fred, It's some kinda big foot creature!" Fred said as he looked at the creature.

"Lets bag it!" Jonny said as he grabbed the tranquilizer gun off of the dash and handed it to Fred.

Fred grabbed the gun out of Fred's hands and rolled the window down then aimed the gun at the odd creature.

"Hold the truck still Jonny!" he told him as he steadied the gun and pulled the trigger.

He saw the creature stumble and fall into the snow.

Jonny pulled the pickup over to the side of the road.

"I think we got it!" Fred said as he grabbed a flashlight and got out of the pickup then ran over to the creature laying in the snow.

Jonny was hot on his trail "What is it?" Fred asked Jonny as he pointed his flashlight to the creature.

"How should I kno' Fred! whateva it is, I bet we could make some money off it" he told Jonny as he poked the creature with a stick he'd found in the snow.

"Ok, lets get it in tha' pickup" Jonny said as he got closer to the creature in the snow.

They picked him up and started to walk towards the pickup "Ain't a very light creature is it?" Fred said panting to Jonny.

"No, it's big foot or sometin, how could it be light?" Jonny said as he threw the creature in the back of the old pickup and closed the tail gate.

"Come on, I got a place in mind where we can sell it to" Fred said as he got into the pickup and started it up.

"Oh yeah, where's that?" Jonny asked fred as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"That zoo that collects rare animals, they take em and make them inta show animals" Fred said as he pulled the pickup away and started down the road.

"How much do ya think we'll get from this thing?" Jonny asked as he looked into the back of the pickup.

"I don't know" Fred said as he stared at the road in front of him...

Leo's POV...

"Raphael, it is time for dinner. I will not tell you again, come down and eat!" Master splinter called from the table.

He frowned "My sons, why is Raphael so upset?" he asked as he looked at each son in turn.

They looked kinda guilty "I uh might've yelled at him" Donnie said as he looked down at the floor and messed with his hands.

"What for?" Sensei asked him raising an eyebrow.

"He knocked the T-phone out of my hands and broke it. I got mad and yelled at him." Donnie looked up from the floor, his brown eyes watering.

Sensei nodded then turned to Mikey.

"What about you?" he asked his youngest son.

Mikey looked up from his food with baby blue eyes "I got mad at him for burnning some food" he said in a sad tone of voice.

Sensei nodded then turned to Leo.

"He broke my Katanas, I had Donnie fix them." he said shortly not looking up at Sensei.

"What did you say to your brother?" Sensei asked him knowing that Leo was holding something back.

"I..I told him I wish he wasn't my brother and I wished he'd run away. I didn't mean anything I said" he explained his bright blue eyes almost in tears.

"Then go and tell him that" Sensei said as he pointed towards the stairs leading to Raph's room.

"Ok Sensei." Leo said as he got up from the table and slowy made his way up the stairs.

He got closer to Raph's bedroom door and knocked "Hey Raph, can I come in I have something to say to you" I called through the door.

"Raph?" I opened the door and walked in, the room was empty and cold.

I walked farther into the room and looked around.

There was something on the desk, I walked over to it and picked it up.

I read it "Oh my gosh, Raph!" then I picked up his knee/arm pads and head them close to my face.

I looked around then noticed the window was open, I ran over to it and looked out into the cold bitter night.

"RAPH!" I called, nobody answered so I ran down the stairs with the letter and knee/arm pads in my hands.

"Sensei, he's gone!" I panted as I reached Master Splinter.

Everybody turned towards me with wide worried eyes.

"What do you mean gone?" sensei asked me as he got up from the table.

"Here" I handed him the letter, my hands shaking.

He read it and then sighed.

"My son" he whispered as he held the letter close to his chest.

"I didn't mean what I said to him!" I explained feeling gluity,worried and fearful all at once.

"My sons, check outside for any footprints. Put a coat on, I do not want you to get cold" He said as he headed for the door.

After everybody grabbed their coats they headed for the door and went out into the bitter cold snowy night.

"I don't see his footprints and with this heavy snow his tracks would be long gone. He could've been gone for hours and we'd never know!" Donnie said with sorrow.

"My son, we will find him! Do you have any trackers?" sensei asked him.

Donnie looked up in hope "yes I do!" he jumped up and headed back toward the cabin.

They reached the door and Master splinter opened it.  
He walked in "Did you find him?" April asked her blue eyes filled with worry.

Sensei sighed "no, we could not track him the snow was to heavy".

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll come back on his own...right?" she asked.

"Raphael is very stubborn, if he does not want to come back...he will not" he explained.  
Fred and Jonny's POV..

"Almost there, how's the creature?" Jonny asked as he turned the truck down an old road.

Fred looked out the window to the back of the truck "it hasn't moved, but I'm sure it's fine" Fred told him.

They came to a stop near a huge zoo "Were here.." Jonny told Fred as he got out of the truck.

Fred followed him, they went to the back of the truck and lowered the tailgate.

"Get up there and get it out!" Fred snarled at Jonny.

Jonny jumped into the back of the pickup and picked the creature up.

"Dang, this thing is heavy!" Jonny said heaving the creature out.

"Here take it so I can get down." Jonny jumped down and hit the snow covered ground.

Then he turned to grab the creature.

"Lets get him inside this place" They headed for the zoo entrance in a hurry.

"Why hello, what do ya got there?" the zoo keeper asked them as he looked at the thing they had in their arms.

"It's a giant frog creature, we're selling it" Fred told the zoo keeper.

Fred read the guys nametag as Tom.

"So Tom, do you want to buy em or not?" Fred asked him with a frown.

"Well, it ain't up ta me. You'll have ta ask my boss" he told them then pointed towards the back of the zoo past the exhibits to a little office room.

"Alright, thanks" Fred said as him and Jonny walked down the long halls filled with animals crying to escape from their small dirty exhibits.

Almost every exhibit they pasted there was an animal laying on the ground in pain from being beaten to much or laying there dying from not being fed.

They dragged the creature past all the animals until they came to the office.

They knocked on the office door.

"Come in"  
they heard someone call from inside.

They opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello, who are you?" the zoo owner asked them then noticed the odd creature they were carrying.

"What is that?" he pointed to it with a frown.

"It's a giant frog and we're sellin it. Do ya wanna buy it or not?" Fred asked the zoo owner.

"Well how much are ya wantin?" the zoo owner asked rubbing his chin.

"two hundred" Fred told him smiling.

"Hmmm, alright. Come on take him this way" the zoo owner told them as he headed out the door.

They followed him to the main part of the zoo and through some doors until they came to a empty zoo exhibit.

"In here"

They followed through the door and then put the creature on the ground next to a rock wall.

Fred looked around at the exhibit, there was a big rock wall to one side of the exhibit and to the other side as a big window where the tourists and visitors could look in.

All around the exhibit was bright green grass, there was no snow because there is a roof over this exhibit.

Then he turned back to the zoo owner.

"Alright, where's the money?" Fred asked the zoo owner then looked over at Jonny who was panting from carrying the creature.

"Follow me." he told them then waved to a guy that was feeding the show animals.

"Hey Jay, come and chain this animal up" he ponited towards Raph who was laying on the ground still unconscious.

"Alright, I'll put the chains up on the rock wall?" he said as he came closer to the zoo owner.

"Yeah, install the chains in the wall then chain this animal up!" he yelled at Jay.

"Okay" Jay said as he went in the exhibit where Raph was at.

Fred, Jonny and the zoo owner left and headed for the office again.

Jay looked at the creature that was laying against the wall.

"Hey little guy, where did you come from?" he wonderd as he got the chains out and started drilling into the rock wall.

He installed the chains in the wall and walked over to Raph then put the chains on his wrist.

"I'm sorry little guy, but I have to" he told the creature then got up and walked out the door.

He locked the door with a padlock then walked over to the window of the exhibit and watched the creature for a moment before turning and walking away.

Raph's POV..

"Uhhhhh" I rubbed my sore head and slowly opened my bright green eyes and looked around.

"Where the heck am I?!" I asked myself in alarm, I pushed myself off the ground and leaned against the cold rock wall.

I looked around at my surroundings, then I notcied the tight chains on my wrists.

"what the?" I tugged on them then stopped as pain shot through my wrists from the chains being on to tight.

"Arrrrgh" I moaned as I used all my strength to pull on the chains that held me.

Nothing happened, they were to strong and thick.

"What the shell!" I almost yelled but thought better of it as I don't know who's around.

"Ok, what do I do?" I asked myself as I scanned around, looking for anything that would help me.

Nothing, not even food or water.

"GAHH!" I moaned as I pulled hard on the chains again making my wrists bleed.

I sighed "Hmm maybe if I get enough blood on these chains they'll slip off?" I wondered.

"Worth a try" I pulled as hard as I could on the chains, my eyes watered up against the pain.

Blood dripped down my arms and fell to the ground.

I was paniting when I finally stopped pulling on the chains.

I tried to pull my wrists out of the chains, it didn't work.

"GAH!" I yanked on the chain in anger and frustration.

"Why did I run away?" I asked myself as my stomach growled.

I hung my head as I though of my family, wondering what they are doing now.

If they have found that letter and if they are worried or if they even cared.

All at once the lights flipped on, blinding me.

"Over here Tom, this is the new animal Jackson bought" a guy pointed to me.

"Ok, I can't talk I don't want them to know then they'll really want me" I told myself.

"Wow it's awake, look at it. It's beautiful" the other guy named Tom said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Beautiful!? what the shell!" I asked myself in anger, I eyed them as they came closer to me.

"Wow that's some animal, what's his plans for this one Jay?" Tom asked the guy named Jay.

"He said he's gonna break him, then show him" Jay told Tom, they both turned their heads towards me and admired me.

"Break me? show me! they ain't getting anywhere near me!"I thought to myself then turned towards them and snarled at them.

"Wow a mean one isn't he!, this one might be hard to break" Tom said laughing.

"Yep, this one might be" Jay said.

"What did Jackson want me to feed it?" Jay asked.

"He said not to feed him for a while, he said it will make him eaiser to deal with" Tom said as he came closer to me but still far enough to where I couldn't reach him.

"Come on, tranquilize him so we can do some tests" Jay told Tom.

"Ok, Ok I'll do it" he said as he pulled out the gun and aimed it at me.

I tried to jump at him but my chains stopped me a few feet from him.

I spat at his feet and glared at him.

"Nighty night werido!" Tom said as he pulled the trigger.

My sight slowly started to darken and my body was going numb.

I fell to the ground and my eyes slowly started to close as I saw Tom approach me laughing.

Then I blacked out.


End file.
